


Roses are red...

by juicyamortentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyamortentia/pseuds/juicyamortentia
Summary: Harry finally decides to come out.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 18





	Roses are red...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so be gentle, um tell me if you like it? I know I suck at writing but maybe this one is good? I thought the head cannon was cute I saw it on tik tok so I decided to write a fic. Thanks for reading! (also sorry it's short)

The great hall was silent as the doors opened with a bang. All attention directed towards a boy, inky black hair and emerald eyes shining in the light, as he walked towards the staff table. His strides were confident but inside he was nervous. His blood was pumping too fast, it felt like a tsunami, an overwhelming urge to pass out or run away. Dumbledore's eyes (the annoyingly twinkling kind) snapped in his direction. 

"Harry my boy! It's nice to see you came down for breakfast today!" 

Harry's eyes merely glanced in his direction, before looking at the floor again. Still confidently walking, he finally made it to the platform at which the staff table sat, and approached the podium. 

Turning around to face the student population, which was now incased in whispers (ones which he could hear at his back too "arrogant Potter, always has to have the attention for himself!" "just like his father, Merlin help me") he cleared his throat. 

The whole hall silenced. 

"i-" he hesitated. 

"I have a poem I'd like to share, I wrote it and honestly it's probably the best thing since Merlin, but I mean can we really know? We weren't really alive then like, can we really trust other people's re-accounts of what he di-"

A groan was heard from somewhere in the direction of the gryffindor table. Particularly the area inhabited with 4 redheads and a bushy haired girl. 

"STOP RAMBLING POTTER" Snape growled (more like teased) at his back. 

Harry turned and made eye contact with the man, who was smirking at the flush on the child's face, but gave a nod and a reassuring quirk of the lips anyway. 

Harry cleared his throat one last time. 

"Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm gay  
And so are you!"

No one made a sound. 

Literally no one even breathed. 

But then an abundance of clapping was heard from the left side of the hall, a table covered in green. A girl with short black hair, a dark skinned boy, a boy with chestnut colored hair, and most notably a blonde. 

The blonde was the first to clap, extremely loud, and if his father was there he'd probably be shot a mild stinging hex and told to dignify himself, that clapping that loud was un befitting of a Malfoy. 

The three others followed suit, with claps not as loud as the blondes, but still particularly loud. 

The thing that made the hall gasp the loudest though, were the smiles dawned on all four faces and the things they were shouting. The phrase "so bright it could burn your eyes" came to mind. 

"WAY TO GO POTTER"

"YEAH HARRY!"

"THAT WAS THE BEST GODDAMN POEM I'VE EVER HEARD"

"HE'S SO RIGHT WE'RE SO TOTALLY GAY!"

Harry was jumping in his skin, excited that Draco had liked his poem, and was happy that he'd finally decided to come out. (not like he needed to anyway in snapes opinion, it was so blindingly obvious) 

The green eyed boy smiled so big, it might as well have ripped his face, and made a run for the Slytherin table. 

He placed his foot on the bench to give him footing and launched himself into Draco's arms, right where he belonged. 

For the rest of the day (hm better yet week) the populations of Hogwarts could be found gossiping about how the two enemies actually got together, and- HOW IN THE HELL? DID SNAPE JUST SMILE?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
